


KissCam

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Molly's date with Tom is not going well, but the sappy romance of a KissCam should put that right, right?





	

Molly was kicking herself; she’d suspected that she wouldn’t enjoy this date, but Tom had been so enthusiastic about being able to watch the Chicago Bulls in London. To be honest the first half of the game had been pretty good, but Tom had got huffy with her constant questions about the rules. She glanced across at him as she took a sip on her Sprite; he’d taken a phone call the instant the buzzer sounded for halftime, leaning away from her and completely ignoring her. She poked a finger into the nachos Tom had insisted on buying, she’d never really seen the point of these things. A cheer went up from the crowd at the announcement of the Kiss-Cam. Molly grinned she’d see things like this on the telly and her sappy inner-romantic loved the idea of being caught on one. The first few couples flashed up on-screen and shared anything from a quick peck on the lips to a full on Frenchie. Molly squeaked with joy when she saw herself and Tom.

“Tom! Tom! Kiss-Cam!”

He pulled away from her hand and pointed at his phone. Molly sighed as the camera moved on, so much for a sappy romantic gesture. She found herself laughing at a couple who’d come prepared for this moment with sign that read “He’s my BROTHER!” Once again the camera showed her and Tom, the operator must have decided to give Tom a second chance. Molly grabbed his arm and winced as he pulled away so sharply her fingernail was bent back.

“Molly! I’m on the phone! Yeah sorry about that, it’s nothing.”

Her teeth ground together at that comment. Sod him she was going to laugh and cheer at the couples who were enjoying the moment. When the camera landed on them for a third time Molly was torn between sinking into the ground or kissing they guy in the row behind them, she settled for whacking Tom in the chest.

“What the hell Molly!”

Before she could respond a gentle but firm hand pulled her from her seat and took her drink from her. The Bull’s mascot threw the drink over Tom and scooped her up into his arms and said; “Hold tight Doctor.” 

Molly was sure her face was as red as Benny the Bull’s costume as the crowd whooped and hollered. It was all in good fun, although Tom probably didn’t see it that way. Once they were out of the arena Benny the Bull carefully set her on her feet.

“Hello Sherlock.”

The bull’s head was pulled off and a slightly confused Sherlock scrunched his nose at her.

“How did you know it was me?”

Molly certainly wasn’t going to tell him that she recognized his aftershave, so she shrugged and said; “You called me Doctor when you picked me up.”

He ran a hand through his curls and grinned at her. Another tall man in a headless Benny costume jogged up to them and gave Molly a little wave.

“Yo Sherlock, you got what you needed?”

Sherlock tossed the costume head to him and waved a hand airily, which is hard to pull off while dressed as a cartoon bull, but Sherlock managed it.

“Sorted. Drug Squad will make the arrests before the game is over.”

“Knew I could count on you Sherlock. Enjoy the rest of the game. Miss.”

He tipped Molly a salute and pulled on the bull’s head as he disappeared back into the arena. Molly rocked on her heels for a moment.

“So, there was a case, you weren’t just stalking me and my date?”

“Saving you from that date was a happy bonus.”

His posture was all confidence and swagger, but Molly caught the tiny hint of worry in his voice. He never admit it, but he wasn’t one hundred per cent sure he’d done the right thing. She gave him a warm smile.

“A very happy bonus.”

A tension that very few would have seen eased from his face.

“Do you want to watch the rest of the game? I’ve got access to the VIP box; they’ve laid on tea and biscuits for me.”

Molly cocked her head to one side and pretended to consider his offer.

“What sort of biscuits?”

Sherlock gave her a mock pout; “Gingernuts, obviously.”

She dumped the nachos she’d somehow managed to hold onto in a nearby bin and linked arms with the lanky detective.

“Lead the way Mister Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post  
> http://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/155454364660/iamtheno1cumbercookie-gwenholmes


End file.
